


Buddy

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Post amor omnia animal... (a drabble and a half).





	Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Buddy by Skinner Box

Buddy  
by Skinner Box  
Email:   
Summary: Post amor omnia animal... (a drabble and a half).  
Rating: PG-13 for post coital dishabille  
Pairing: Mulder/Frohike  
Spoilers/Timeline: none  
Disclaimer: The X-files and these characters belong to Chris Carter and Fox Broadcasting. I play with them out of love and for no profit.  
Note: Thank you to Meir. And my thanks to Starfish for fine beta and saving the Carter administration from freezer burn.  
Archive: Please ask first, thanks.

* * *

Buddy  
by Skinner Box

A stubby little naked guy padding around the kitchen is the sort of thing you really don't want to see. Unless you're the reason the stubby guy's naked.

"What'll it be, Mulder?" he says. Hasn't even opened the fridge yet.

"What've I got?"

"Rocky road, but it's almost gone. Mint chocolate chip. And some vanilla from the Carter administration. With freezer burn." 

He gets out bowls. 

"Mint's fine. You finish the rocky road." For an overnight guest even you can be magnanimous. You fetch the sticky cartons.

He dishes up and hands you yours. You pad back to the bedroom together and sprawl against the headboard. Yeah, you cleared the bed. Hell, you even dusted it.

Side by side. Sweat drying. Other things, too. Close enough to touch if you wanted. You lean over and lick a bristly ear.

"What was that for?"

You shrug and smile a secret smile.

The End

  
Archived: July 19, 2001 


End file.
